


owe you one

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen, if Mr. Robot is not real then this is AU, technically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	owe you one

**Author's Note:**

> I have written several of these, yet feel hesitant to upload them. They're writing out of self-indulgence, just me exploring how I'd imagine their dynamic to work (or would work).  
> This one is somewhat an attempt at a lighter mood, perhaps before Elliot comes to fsociety. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated.

A quick scan of the area would confirm that the group was running on its last legs. There’s only so far you can go without hitting a wall. Of course, usually their policy on this was to prepare to climb the wall, but that was irrelevant. The whole plan would come together eventually.

  
Now, here was Darlene packing her things away, glancing at Mobley and Romero further off her, both looking exhausted. The larger hacker was downing a can of some energy drink while the older man was too preoccupied with his screen. The female hacker sighed; knowing full well that Trenton had to leave earlier, which in term meant there was nobody else she could really bother but an overly specific bastard. Oh joy!

  
Darlene approached the man, yanking an earphone out of his right ear, voicing an arguably loud “Hey!”

  
“Jesus, what is it?” He turns to her, momentarily surprised and not because this sort of event was uncommon. He takes out the other earphone, turning to face her proper on his chair. His looks at her sternly, which is a rare moment. Even more unusual, he crosses his arms. Darlene has to make an effort to look at what he’s doing to catch on as to why this reaction would be provided. The brunette spots a magazine and its clear—ah, yes… more propaganda.

  
“Remember when I wrote that code and you said you owed me one?” as she says this her usual fruity voice comes off grating, as he stiffens expecting the worst. The malware coder almost laughs as the other’s irritated expression turns peering. At the time it was more of a spur of a moment thing, not particularly thinking about what he was saying he just blurted it out happily and overly satisfied.

  
“Yeah?” He almost comes off worried and hesitant there.

  
“Ok, so you can repay me by taking me to dinner. I’m starving.” Darlene doesn’t give this much thought, lazily grinning for a second before dropping to a complete deadpan expression, “Alright, c’mon… seriously let’s go. I could eat a horse.”

  
The graying man seems somewhat pained by this, but with a wince he nods and stands up.

  
“Honestly, you’re unfair.” The grown man whines, putting on his jacket and cap.

  
“Stop being a huge baby, will you.”

  
He just looks at her for a moment, shaking his head. Darlene groans and grabs his arm, pulling him out of the arcade.

  
“See you guys later!” she shouts to Mobley and Romero just before slamming the door, realizing that they most likely have not heard her but not caring enough about it.

  
The older hacker seems legitimately surprised at the dark they are met with outside.

  
“Huh… what time is it?”

  
Darlene shrugs.

“Sometime after midnight.” She smirks then, “Which means you can’t take me to that shit-hole diner you keep insisting on going to.”  
The man just sighs looking off.

  
He preferred it, not just for it not being a small family business, but because it was cozy and made him feel nostalgic. Perhaps that was just him chasing ghost…

  
It wasn’t even much of a decision to walk to a McDonalds’ as it wasn’t even brought up between them two, before they headed to the general direction. With the fast food restaurant being littered everywhere it wasn’t such a long walk either way. The whole way Darlene had found it in herself to start talking about… well everything and nothing. She was just filling up the space all around them with loud comments and wild gestures and if he’s going to be honest – he enjoyed this. He enjoyed getting distracted every so often by her and maybe by anyone really. Almost like the world wasn’t rotting for that specific moment in time.

  
But the older man was sure this was something he should keep to himself.

  
Just outside the establishment Darlene stopped him, finding his wallet (worn and with few dollars in it to begin with) and with it in hand she moves inside. He sighted, knowing how to take this, yet disgruntled by not even getting a chance to say what he’d like to have.

  
A couple of huffs later he sits down at one of the tables outside, lighting a cigarette. He finishes it by the time the younger girl returns, placing a paper bag on the table and disgracefully throwing his wallet soon after.

  
“Jesus! You need to do something about your income, you know.” She then flops down on the bench opposite him, obviously irritated. Honestly, she should’ve known better by now… “Oh and sorry they were out of happy meal toys.” A stab there. He rolls his eyes, but quickly returns his gaze beyond Darlene.

  
She notices this while opening the pathetic paper bag. A quick glance behind herself and she returns her eyes onto him. There were two girls in short skirts, waiting for somebody inside while sharing a beer that they obviously had somehow snuck. Both made faces of slight disgust with every sip, clearly not liking the taste too much. They must’ve been still in high school.

  
“Gross.” The younger hacker refers to him.

  
“You know… They stay the same age and I get older” It’s a joke, but it falls flat.

  
“Way too sober for your ‘Dazed and Confused’ bullshit…” the man raises his eyebrow at her then. “On that note, I’m taking your fries.”

  
The ex-computer repair man just shakes his head.


End file.
